User blog:BatRade101/Vacation Diseaseter
HE inptAuthors Note:Hi Welcome to my Story! Chapter 1 Hi Guys! Dil Says To Ari,Shealyn And Colin ~~Soupperson1 has Enterd Sikowitz Class~~ Dil33:Hey Soup Carrocks123:SOUP! Soupperson1:Car Dil33:SOUPEA! Dil33:Going On Vacation To Hawii! Carrocks123:OMG! ME TOO BatRadeTandre:ME TOO! Soupperson1:ME TOO! ImmaFatCake:What? XD Dil33:Everybody Is Gonna Meet! ImmaFatCake:Yay? Dil33:Ugh Gotta Pack! See Ya! ~~Dil33 Has Ditched Sikowitz Class!~~ Dylan's Pov Im On The Plane. On My 3DS Playing Mario Kart 7. I Should Be There In A Hour Or 2. ~~2 Hours Later~~ Dylan's Pov Were There In Hawii.I Land In Honalulu. And The First Person I see There Smiling Colin. Lissette's POV ~Welcome to Sikowitz's Class~ ~BatRadeTandre Has Entered Sikowitz's Class!~ Baconlover06: Hey Ari,K I gotta pack. Ugh. BBL maybe BatRadeTandre: Where are you going? Baconlover06: Hawaii BatRadeTandre: O_O Baconlover06: I really have to go. Bye ~Baconlover06 has Ditched Sikowitz's class~ BatRadeTandre: But Im going to Hawaii TOO! BatRadeTandre: Too Late ~At the Airport~ I say bye to my best friend and my family. I get on the plane. I read random Tandre fanfictions until we land. Hawaii from Florida is 4 hours. Great. ~ 4 Hours Later~ I walk a little and I swear its Ari " Ari?" I approch her "Bacon?" She asks I nod awkwardly. Scene Switch! Dylan's Pov I Asked Colin? I Said Yea? Colin said I Take my Suitcases And Lock them.Inside is My Laptop,3DS,IPhone and PS3. I Run Off Leaving Colin With Himself And The Plane. I Took Off and Ran Into A Girl.That Looked Fammiler She Asked Dil? Uh Yea? I Said Its Me ARI! Ari said And Lissette! Lissette Said Ari? OMG HI! I Said And Thats How It All Started 1 Piece By Another. Chapter 2 In Hotel Dylan's POV I Asked Myself Wow Do I Actually Like Ari?...But i Shook My Thoughts Away and Looked At A Mirror.The Mirror Is A Nice Oveal Shape. I Saw My Roommate. Soup I Stare Awkwardly at Him He Stares At Me I Look away And And Charge My Laptop.Making sure To Check Dylan Kart Wiki. Hi. He says To Me Hey.I Say to him NEXT Day Dylan's POV I Wake up At 9:00am In My Room.I Need Something to Eat!.I Look For Pie.There is NO Pie.I Look For Cereal. THERE IS NO CEREAL. I Got Mad and Maked A Pizza. Soup Woke Up. Ugh. He Said What? Im Not Making Noise. Im Going to Sleep Soup said Fine.I Said I Sit down and Play Lego Star Wars For 1 Hour and Leave To Explore Hawiii.Hawii Looks.....Cool In My Expirence.I Walk Back to The Hotel and Get Everybody.Its Time For The Beach.We are In Hawii? Arent We? Chapter 3 Dylan's Pov I Was At The Beach With My Wikia Freinds.I Sat In The Sand.Kicking It Slowly. I Put On My Goggles and Headed Towards The Ocean.My Feet Are In.The Water feels Cold and Nice.After I Go out A Little I Dive In. I See The Water And Smile and Go Back Up. I See None of My Freinds.I Get out of the Ocean and Look.Nobody's There.Not Shea,Soup,Colin OR LISSETTE!.OMG!.THEY LEFT! I Got Scared and Pulled Out Orange Juice and Drank it Nervous. Soup Tearned Around and Didnt See Dil Around Anywhere.He Got Worried and Told Kate and Car OMG! We Gotta Go Look.Car Said Guys...Theres A Problem Were A Long way from the Beach! Kate said Uhh Gotta Walk there Dylan said. Dil?DIL? Kate,Car and Soup Said Dylan's POV Nobody Likes Me.thats Why They Left Me. I Saw Some stick figures in the distance and I See Kate! OMG Car Said! Soup Looked and didnt see me Car Turned His Head and he saw me. Oh. Soup said Car.Kate and Soup went to see Dylan I Said Guys? GUYS! Car Looked Happy for a reason Now I Want some Chicken Nuggets.I Said And A Loud Noise Came Over Hawaii When we got to The Hotel. A Hurricane Siren. But theres A Problem The Hotel Is MILES Away Chapter 4 Dylan's POV We Finnaly Reached The Hotel and Found Ari,Lissette and Colin in Me and Soup's Room Crying GUYS! They Said Running Up And Crying. Uh I Said I Went to lock The Windows.When i did.The Hurricane Hit. Everybody was Crying.Besides Soup Who has went to Bed.Ari was Laying in my Bed and Colin,Lissette,Car And Kate Were sittting On The Floor. I Was Looking Outside.It Looked Bad.Hurricane(Fake Name) Jousha Has Hit Honolulu and its Tearing apart. Everybody was sleeping.Besides Me The windows Blast Open and i shut them And Lock them AGAIN. Luckly theres still power in the part we were. Ari and Colin Should Date (This is just for this XD) They would Look cute Togehter.Lissette looks weird when sleeping (JK JK Just for this) I Heard Cracking and Looked at The Beach. Its Flooded. Dylan Decides To Tell Ari He Likes Her (Again IN THE STORY) And He Walked Over to Her. Ari? Ya Dil? She said. I..... Suddently Lissette Screamed Ari and I Turned Around. The Windows Glass Has Broke Lissette! Colin Screamed And Coverd Her Dil Got Down OMG Soup! Dil Goes To Soup SOUP WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Dylan said He dosent get up OMG *Dylan Shakes Soup* Another Window Brakes And A Couple Pices Go Into Dil. SOUP! *Picks Up Soup and Puts Him Under The Bed* ARI,CAR,LISSETTE GET DOWN! I Screamed Colin aid ARI I..... Colin Said ARI I LOVE YOU (Just in story) Everybody Got Down. Dil Got Hit in the Head And Passed Out. Dil Got Took To The Hospital and Has Amnisea ~~At Hospital~~ Dil:Huh? Where Am I? Who Am I? Your Dylan Lissette said I SURVIVED YOU KNOW! Kate said We dont Know If His Memmory Will Come Back Or If it will The Doctor said WHAT? Everybody But Kate Who was Steaming mad Said WATERFALL Dylan says! Chapter 5 So Im A Dylan? Dil Says Your A Dylan Soup says Kate sits there And Im 13? Dil says Yes Lissette and Car Say Soup Goes To Sleep He goes To Sleep ALOT Dil says We Know Everybody says Hmm Dil says and Goes to sleep NEXT Day Doctor:*Calls Dil* Dil:Uhh *Presses Right Button* Uhhh WHO IS THIS?IM DIL Doctor:Hi dil Its Your Doctor HIIIIIIIIIIIII Dil says We have bad news Buddy Doctor said Whattie? Dil says Your Reults Came. Your Memory wont come back Doctor says. Huh? Dil says Bye Buddy Doctor Hangs up Chapter 6 Dylan's POV Two People come up and Ask Who was It Dil? Car asked MY DOCTOR Dil says WHAT? WHAT HE SAY? Car and Soup asked MY MEMORY WONT COME BACK Dil says NOOOOOO Soupea said Toghether GLASSES! Dil says (By the way this is just my freind Noah) Dylan?DYLAN DANG ANSWER UR PHONE! Noah says He lands In Hawaiii and When Dil sees him He says HIIIIIIIII Dylan says HIIII DYLAN Noah says I HAVE GLASSESSS Dil says Cool! Noah says Uhh Noah askes Soup whats Wrong with him When Noah hears That he Calls Up (Lauren My Other freinds) LAUREN! Noah said Meanly WHAT?!?! Lauren said ITS DYLAN HE LOST HIS MEMORY Noah says ILL BE THERE Lauren says as she ran to the Hotel When Dylan Looks At Lauren.Something Happpens (Flashback of The Vacation and His Life) Car,Soup,LAUREN?? Dylan said. OMG He's BACK! Ari said Cheering Lauren. Dil says Cm Here Dil says *KISS* This has been A Nice Vacation.But i want to go home.We Will Meet again Guys. Dil says Ya I Want to go Home Lissette said. NEXT DAY Well...Dil says Yep.Its The End Soup said Everybody got on diffrent Planes 1.Ireland 2.Pittsburgh PA. 3.New York.4.Philldaplhia.5.Jacksonville FL. Everybody waved in the Airport and We Left. Chapter 7 AN:Hi This Is The Final Chapter! Hope You Guys LIKE IT! ~~Dil33 Has Enterd Sikowitz Class!~~ ~~Catalisa53 has Enterd Sikowitz Class~~ ~~BatRadeTandre Has Enterd Sikowitz Class~~ ~~ImmaFatCake Has Enterd Sikowitz Class~ ~Carrocks123 has Enterd Sikowitz Class~~ ~~Soupperson1 has Enetrd Sikowitz Class~~ ~~Firefang596 has enterd Sikowitz Class~~ Dil33:Hey People! Carrocks123:You Okay Dil?Since The Hurricane? Dil33:Yepparoo BatRadeTandre:Good :) ImmaFatCake:WHAT? XD Dil33:-_- After That I Need to get out See ya Laterz! ~~Dil33 Has Ditched Sikowitz Class~~ THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Cori fanfics Category:Soupea Fanfics Category:Dil Fanfics Category:Soup fanfics Category:Car fanfics Category:Ari fanfics Category:Kate fanfics Category:Colin fanfics